Batman: Arkham Beyond
Batman: Arkham Beyond is a fictional sequel to Batman: Arkham City. I do not own the rights to any of Rocksteady's games. Arkham Beyond is an Action-Adventure game based on the batman beyond mythos. It is set in Neo-Gotham and is an open world game, like its predecessors. Batman (Terry Mcginnis) must solve mysteries, prevent crimes and ultimately save Gotham from the sinister machinations of Blight and his mysterious benefactors. Along the way, Terry must deal with the revelation that Bruce Wayne is his father and defeat several other villains. Gameplay Arkham Beyond plays very similarly to its predecessor. It combines the use of silent takedowns and gadgets to defeat armed assailants and hand-to-hand combat. Batman is armed with a variety of gadgets. To start out, he has the Batarang, Grappel Gun, Camoflague, X-Pak and REC. However, by completing side missions and leveling up, Batman can earn new gadgets and upgrades. Batman can also learn new attacks as the game progresses by gaining XP through fighting, using combo attacks, completing steath sections, etc. Along the way, Batman will encounter enemies from the Batman Beyond TV series (and new ones created from the game). Some appear in side missions and others are bosses in the main story. Each boss must be defeated in a different way, such Inque can only be hurt by an REC shot to the eye, Penguin's machine must be stopped by shredding its tires, Blight can only be hurt when his body has been cooled down enough to touch it. Batman must also solve crimes using Detective Mode to track down villains, gather evidence, find weaknesses in his enemies and take them down. Plot The game opens with the original Batman entering a warehouse to rescue a woman who has been taken hostage (as shown in the first episode of Batman: Beyond). After defeating a grup of unarmed thugs, Batman enters the warehouse's main room and takes out the hostage takers. However, when he moves to take out the last one, his age gets the better of him and he collapses. When the thug picks up a gun and tries to shoot him, Batman disarms him and turns his gun on the thug. Vowing never to put on the Batsuit again, Batman returns the batcave. The game then cuts to Terry McGinnis entering the Batcave after school and greeting Bruce. After doing a systems check on the batcomputer, Terry puts on the batsuit and leaves to respond to a break-in at WayneTech. Once there, he sees a figure who is wearing a costume like the batsuit leaving. Terry chases him across the rooftops, but loses him when his Batline is cut by a gadget like a batarang. Terry collects it, and Bruce confirms it as an object used by his old foe Owlman. Then there is an ominous rumbling. Terry hears from Max that Arkham Asylum had been struck by a missile, built by Waynetech. Terry rushes to Arkham Asylum. When he arrives, all the prisoners have escaped. Every criminal Terry has ever put away has been unleashed onto the streets of Neo-Gotham. Terry is accused by the guards of having released the prisoners. Commisioner Gordon places a warrant for his arrest, and Terry takes down the cops. Following the trajectory of the missile up to a cemetery, Terry finds body prints and some hair. Collecting them as evidence, he returns to the asylum to look for more. Finding the place swarming with cops, Terry is forced to take them out silently before he can search for clues. He finds that the missile was aimed specifically at a block where most of his old enemies were being kept, all of whom had been transferred there the day before. Then, the wall of the room Terry is in collapses, and the GoLeM unit enters. Deducing Willie Watt is behind it, Terry defeats the GoLeM and interrogates Watt for more clues. Learning that all the members of Owlman's group are meeting at the Dock's (Willie would join their ranks if he managed to kill Batman), Terry heads there. He is hindered by some police snipers and is chased by a squad car, but Terry arrives at his destination. He defeats a group of thugs guarding the warehouse, and interrogates one of them. Learning that they have already left and that each has specific orders, Terry decides to engage the nearest one; Spellbinder. He sees Owlman and they fight, with Owlman narrowly winning. He let's Terry go, saying that the plan hasn't advanced far enough for Terry's death to be necessary. He tracks Spellbinder to the Gotham sewers and discovers him hypnotising policemen into an army for Owlman. Spellbinder is informed by one of his troops that Terry has followed them down into the Sewers and sends his minions to patrol the area. After defeating them, Terry prepares to engage Spellbinder, but is stunned by a hypno beam and attacked by the hypnotized spawn of Killer Croc. After defeating them, Terry continues persuing Spellbinder and tracks him down into the water treatment room, where he has been waiting with Inque. It is revealed to have been a trap to kill Terry. Terry and inque fight, and Spellbinder escapes. Inque nearly kills Terry, but he is rescued at the last moment by an aged Killer Croc, who has come to repay him for freeing his children from Spellbinder's control. Inque slithers off into the water and escapes too. Terry returns to the surface, where a group of Policemen are waiting for him. They were tipped off (by Owlman) and have come to arrest him. He is beaten by them and taken into custody. Commisioner Gordon, due to his record as a hero, cuts Terry some slack and gives him 24 hours to prove his innocence, after which she will release his identity to the public, warning them that he is a criminal. Leaving the Police Station, Terry is suddenly compelled to return to the Batcave and retrieve a series of codes for the Batcomputer. Terry does so and, though held up by Bruce for a moment, guilts him into letting him take the codes. Terry goes to Crime Alley, where he is met by Spellbinder. It is revealed that Spellbinder had placed a post-hypnotic suggestion in Terry's mind (when he hit Terry with the Hypno beam). Terry goes through a series of psychadelic experiences (like the Scarecrow stages from Arkham Asylum) and defeats Spellbinder. He checks Spellbinder for clues, and discovers the location of the team's next meeting. Finding them at the old Falcone Shipping dock, Terry sneaks in and takes out the guards. He listens in on their conversation, before being detected by Mr. Freeze. Dropping in on them, Terry is attacked by a large group of thugs and defeats them. Owlman then detonates a series of bombs inside the building, trapping Mr. Freeze underneath a pile of rubble. Terry is presened with a choice; chase Inque and Owlman or save Freeze (if you choose the former, when you return to the dockyard to save Freeze, he will attack you for abandoning him. If you choose to rescue him, Inque will return to finish the job and you will fight her a second time. Either way, you end up in the dockyard with the Freeze Blast grenade). Freeze informs Terry of Owlman's identity and plan: He is Damian Wayne. The game cuts to a flashback sequence focusing on Damian as Robin. He and Batman infiltrate a Joker hideout, and after defeating some goons and stopping the Joker from crashing a blimp filled with Gaseous Joker Venom into Gotham Square, Damian takes one of the thug's guns and moves to shoot the Joker. He is stopped by Batman, who orders Damian to leave. The game cuts back the present. Believing himself to be the rigtful heir to the identity of Batman, he formulated a plan to outdo Terry at his own game and then kill him. Damian planned to release selected criminals from Arkham Asylum. He would then use them to kill Terry and steal his identity. Then, Damian would kill his co-conspirators and take his place at his father's side. If all the others failed though, he had one last ace in the deck; Blight. Damian will release blight from a lead-lined coffin that kept him sedated and contained his radiation. Terry demands to know where Damian has gone, but Freeze doesn't know. So Terry searches for the area with the highest levels of radiation: The Batcave Terry arrives at the batcave, only to find it over-run with thugs and Damian holding Bruce hostage. After defeating the thugs, Terry and Damian fight. Terry defeats Damian, at which point Damian lets Blight loose on Terry. He had had Spellbinder place him under hypnosis, to make him more controllable. Terry defeats Blight, only to notice Damian limping away. Firing a tracker dart from his wrist, Terry follows him to the base of Project: Cadmus. He discovers that Amanda Waller had funded Damian's escapade to further her obsession with the legacy of Batman. She decides Damian has failed, and sends a battalion of Cadmus Thugs to prove whether either of Batman or Owlman are worthy of being Gotham's protectors. They defeat the thugs and Damian shoots Waller. Realising he will never be Batman, Damian allows Terry to take him to the GCPD where he confesses. 23 hours and 50 minutes after Commisioner Gordon set her deadline, Terry manages to clear his name. He returns to the Batcave and hands in the suit, telling Batman "I'm done for the day, Boss. See you tommorow", to which Bruce replies "Good job out there, son". Side Missions Some Like It Hot Terry investigates a series of arsons. Survival of the Fittest Terry finds out that the Stalker is organising a fighting tournament labelled "Survival of the Fittest". He must put a stop to it. A Poisonous Encounter Terry must investigate a series of assassinations. AR Training Augmented Reality Training. Kryptonian Conundrum Terry investigates a series of attacks on ex Justice League members. Sonic Boom Shriek is using sounds to hypnotise minions into doing his bidding. Undercity Dana is kidnapped by a swarm of rats. Terry follows them back into the sewers to rescue her. Blow It All Up Mad Stan threatens to blow up Neo-Gotham if Terry doesn't stop him. Penguin Enterprises Oswald Cobblepot the Second is continuing his father's morally reprehensible exploits. Armed Assault Terry must stop a series of armed robberies aroud Neo-Gotham Street Justice Terry must stop a series of muggings around Neo-Gotham. Cast Terry McGinnis-Will Friedle Bruce Wayne -Kevin Conroy Inque-Shannon Kenney Firefly-Jason Maresdon Shriek-Chris Mulkey Ratman-Corey Burton Mad Stan-Henry Rollins Stalker-Carl Lumbly Curare-Melissa Disney Spellbinder-Jon Cypher Splicers-Frank Welker, Tara Strong Willie Watt-Scott Mcafee Damian Wayne-Kevin Conroy Barbara Gordon-Stockard Channing Blight-Sherman Howard Amanda Waller-C.C.H Pounder Mr Freeze-Maurice LaMarche Penguin 2-Nolan North (Italics=In a side mission) Category:Video-Game